There You'll Be
by vampirediva07
Summary: Evelyn reflects on things as she sits on the porch of her home with her newborn son in Tennessee. [oneshot songfic]


**A/N: I do not own anything from _Pearl Harbor_, if I did I would be rich and know Josh Hartnett, Ben Affleck, and Kate Beckinsale. Sadly, I don't. I don't own "There You'll Be" either. This is a oneshot thing I came up with at two in the morning. I might redo it later, but let me know what you think.**

* * *

Evelyn stood on the porch of her home and stared out at the sunset. She always loved sunset. A small cry came from the bundle in her arms. Lovingly, she kissed the forehead of her newborn son. He was a few weeks old and the center of her and Rafe's lives. They called him Danny Rafe McCawley. As she cradled her son, she spoke softly to him.

"The sunsets are even more gorgeous in Hawaii. One day, Daddy and I will take you there and let you walk in the ocean along the beaches," she said.

The baby quieted down in his mother's arms and stared at her with his beautiful brown eyes. Gently, Evelyn sat down in a rocking chair on the porch. She continued to gaze down on her son in amazement. He looked so much like Danny did, but she could also see Rafe in him too. The day he was born, she and Rafe decided to tell little Danny something about his real dad every day. While Rafe would be "daddy," Danny would be "dad."

"You know, your dad took me on a plane ride in a sunset like this once while we were stationed in Hawaii. I wish you could have met him. He was Daddy's best friend in the world. In fact, they grew up here."

Just a moment later, Rafe stepped out from the house onto the porch. He looked over at his wife and son for a minute before coming over to kneel beside the rocker.

"I wondered where you went. You weren't in the baby's room, so I figured you came out here," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I like it out here. It's peaceful and I can rock the baby to sleep. I was telling him about Hawaii and how beautiful it is there," she replied.

"Ev, I promise we will take him there someday," Rafe said.

Evelyn gently smiled back at her husband. She loved Rafe with all of her heart. Rafe took the baby in his arms. For a minute, Danny whimpered until he realized he was safe again and drifted back to sleep.

"I'm gonna put this little one to bed," he said as he kissed the top of Evelyn's head. "I'll be back in a minute."

Rafe disappeared back into the house for a while. Evelyn sat in the rocker and began to think of the day Rafe returned home from the Dolittle Raid. She was six months pregnant and praying that both of her men returned home safely to her. The plane landed and the cameras began rolling as the first few men stepped off the plane. A sigh of relief filled her heart when Rafe stepped off the plane but quickly faded when he pulled a coffin behind him. In an instant she knew that Danny was gone. He had died saving Rafe from a bullet meant for him. Evelyn's world collapsed on her head. The father of her child was dead. Rafe was right there comforting her. She still loved Rafe with all of her heart, but a part of her felt guilty for betraying Danny's memory. It took two months before she decided to marry Rafe.

They married just a month before little Danny arrived. Through all the tragedy, she still had a piece of Danny with her always. Danny had been a blessing in her life that she would never regret. He had been there for her through the roughest time in her life when she thought Rafe had died. The love she felt for him was pure. He would remain secure in her heart for the rest of her life.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
There you'll be_

Danny would always be with her through her son and through Rafe. In a way, all her boys did come home from the war. Evelyn sighed as the sun continued to set over the fields of Tennessee.


End file.
